


He Weasley-ed His Way to My Heart  (One Shot)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Whatwoulda perfect date with Fred Wesley be like?  Pink, teashops, and frills?  Nah.  Bring on the dungbomgs.





	He Weasley-ed His Way to My Heart  (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

"But you really like him. Why not ask him out?" Luna Lovegood asked, her eyes shining dreamily and her long dirty blonde hair swaying with every step.

The hallway, scrubbed clean and sparkling, let in some dim light of the early spring. Dust gathered in the corners, responsible for the occasionally slipping student.

I shifted the books in my hands and continued walking down the corridor with my best friends. "Because he might say no!" I wailed slightly, flicking a piece of dyed black-red hair.

"Rebecca, you're a smart girl, really funny, and nice," My other best friend, Ruby Harrison, assured me. "Why would he say no? "

Ruby never had anything to worry about with boys. She was tall and slender and very pretty with her curly brown hair and a warm smile. All the Ravenclaw boys flocked to her when there was a dance, so naturally, she'd had her pick during the Yule Ball a few months ago.

"You're nicer to me than almost everyone else here," Luna pointed out, not bothered by it at all. 

She was nearly the opposite of wise, sensible Ruby. Luna spent most of her time in the clouds with a faraway look in her eyes, but when I really needed her, she always came through for me.

"You guys are my absolute best friends. Those other people can get stuffed if they even try to mess with us."

"See?"

Once again, Luna's brutal honesty got to me. Grr. . . it was kind of unfair.

Stopping for a moment, I straightened my robes a little. "Still. . . . "

"Don't think through it so thoroughly, like you always do," Ruby advised. "This isn't an Arithmacy problem. . . just go for it."

"I don't think my parents would like it much, though," I groaned, looking for a loop hole. "You know how they are. . . study study study, become the first female Minister of Magic, and _then_ have fun."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but at the moment something exploded in front of us, coating everything within a 10 foot radius with thick green mucus.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Ruby howled, clawing at her hair. "PEEVES, YOU LITTLE BUGGER. . . " She let cursed loudly, naming all of the things she was going to do with Peeves, including boiling and hanging and blow-torching, which I gathered was some muggle device. 

I didn't find it was a good time to point out that since Peeves was a poltergeist, it was nearly impossible to cause him any physical harm.

"Slime," Luna said calmly, digging it out of her eyes. "A natural exfoliate for skin. . . how lucky of us."

"Yeah, really lucky," Ruby snorted sarcastically. "Dammit, my hair is ruined!"

Thinking fast, I fished for something out of my pocket and pulled off the cap, throwing it on the ground. It was time for revenge.

"Get down!" I ordered Luna and Ruby, crouching myself and looking away from the dungbomb I'd thrown on the ground.

Hastily, both of my best friends covered their face with their sleeves of their robes as I did as well. Within milliseconds, my retaliation prank succeeded and scattered disgusting dung everywhere.

"Damn. . . that was good," a familiar voice rang out in the hallway.

Instead of the poltergeist rising out of nowhere cackling, two red-heads appeared in the hallway, looking absolutely horrified and caked in the remnants of my dungbomb.

My jaw dropped. "Fred. . . George. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't know it was you guys."

Ruby stamped her foot a little, hating to get dirty. "Don't apologize, Becca! They started it!"

"And dung! Even better for a naturally occurring skin crÃ¨me. . . I should inform my father of this. . . " Luna said blissfully.

"Whoops," George Weasley said embarrassingly. "So it wasn't Filch coming down the hallway. . . "

"We're never trusting Peeves again," Fred ground his teeth. "Little liar. . . "

At the sound of his voice, I snapped my head in his direction and saw the lithe figure of the twin. He caught sight of me and came over, waving his wand to clean up the slime.

"Sorry Becca," he grinned sheepishly. "Peeves told us Filch was coming down this hallway. . . "

I smiled weakly, hoping to Merlin that perhaps the green mucus would at least bring out the color of my eyes a little. "Hi Fred."

"Er. . . you guys want to come back to the Gryffindor Common Room?" George proposed as the mucus faded away, leaving bright purple-pink rashes on our skin. 

"You need to clean up, too," Luna pointed out at their muddy appearances. As for herself, the slime had gone, but Luna looked like she'd been violently sunburned from the rash.

My face fell slightly as I looked at Ruby and Luna's mottled complexions. My chances of even slightly impressing Fred were shot and trampled on the ground.

"Please," Ruby snapped slightly. "Honestly. . . you could have used your ears for once and decided that Filch has NOT recently picked up a habit of giggling and sounding like three innocent Ravenclaws."

"Beg to differ on the 'innocent' part," George snorted, pointing at me and then gesturing to his dung-caked shoes. "Thank you so much, Miss Becca Copley."

"It's a good thing you always carry those around," Luna said, patting my pink arm and indicating towards the dungbombs in my pocket.

We left the mucus/dung mess in the corridor before the real Filch could tell that we did it and hurried with the Weasleys in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Ooh. . . I've never been in someone else's Common Room before," Ruby said in a hushed, excited voice, forgetting that her skin looked like it was contaminated with some deadly disease.

"What was that you set on us anyways?" I asked Fred, very interested. "I've never seen those in Zonko's before."

Fred smiled wickedly. "That's because we developed them ourselves. Our Slime Bombs. . . only just recently successfully tested. The antidote's in our room."

"You make your own prank items?" I breathed. Merlin. . . could this Weasley boy get any more perfect?

George nodded, arriving at a giant portrait of an enormous lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she warbled.

"Gnome caverns," Fred announced importantly, and the portrait swung open, revealing a climbable hole. 

"Did you know, my father's magazine says, that gnome caverns have a high danger of collapsing when a person with blonde hair walks into them? It's called "Rubio-itus," Luna sighed. I laughed, used to her random outbursts.

"Er. . . what?" Fred shot me a quizzical look as he helped me into the portrait hole.

"Just nod," I advised, raising an eyebrow.

"Right," George snorted, following us.

The Gryffindor Common Room was carpeted everywhere in rich, scarlet red. Fires were blazing merrily, yet the room had no indication of any smoke or suffocating warmth. 

As the Weasley twins bid hello to a few of their friends and Luna waved to Harry Potter, the legendary hero of our time, they started for the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"I'll wait here," Luna said calmly, moving over to talk to Harry. "I don't fancy a tour of a boys' room right now; movement would delay the effectiveness of the slime exofliate."

Ruby wrinkled her nose. "Me too. I've lived with too many brothers at home to know what their rooms look like."

"Becca?" Fred turned to me with a secretly pleased expression. 

I shrugged. "I'll go." Having grown up as the only child from a strictly traditional Ravenclaw family, I didn't see what could be so bad.

The climb upstairs was pretty short, and the 6th year Gryffindor boys' room was opened by George. Inside, it looked vaguely neat, like someone had shoved everything under the bed.

"What do you think?" Fred asked, keen for my opinion.

I shrugged, trying not to get lost in his warm brown eyes that sparkled so mischievously. Fred Weasley had been the sole center of my attention ever since the day we ran into each other in Zonko's Joke Shop during the fall of our third year. 

"It's nice," I offered as George opened a patched trunk, rummaged around, and shoved aside some things, finally emerging with a small bottle of antidote. 

Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip. Parents and relatives would be able to visit, and everyone was able to go. The Triwizard Tournament was being held this year as well, and the third task was to begin a couple of weeks after the trip.

The boys' room smelled distinctly of cologne and books and warmth. Fred fetched a goblet from his nightstand, cleaned it with his wand, ("Scourgify!"), and poured a drop of the antidote in.

"here," he said, handing it to me with a smile. 

Maybe now was the time to ask him about the trip . . . nearly everyone else had a date already, yet I had refused many Ravenclaw boys to hold out for this cheeky Gryffindor.

"thanks," I smiled, sipping the tangy-spicy tonic and feeling relieved of the purple rash that had been crawling up my arms. "Say. . . how much for one of those Slime Bombs?"

"For someone who we accidentally tried it out on? Free," Fred said generously as George took the antidote downstairs for Ruby and Luna. He pulled out some disgusting green lumps wrapped in plastic packaging and handed me two.

"Thanks," I smiled. My vocabulary seemed to have limited to one word.

"You really like pulling pranks, don't you?" Fred asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another and smoothing his red hair. "That's kind of odd. . . if you'll forgive me. . . for a _girl."_

I shrugged. "My family is so strict and everything. . . so I appreciate how much I can just laugh. I love funny things and jokes and pranks. . . "

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

Laughing, I met his eyes again. "We've been friends for a while. . . surely, you should have remembered that."

"Maybe I just like hearing you say it again," he chuckled teasingly.

I stared at my feet for a moment. "So. . . Hogsmeade is tomorrow, isn't it?"

He nodded slightly, his gingery hair in his eyes. He seemed to enjoy the fact that I was embarrassed out of my mind, and I was pretty sure he knew why.

"Do you think. . . " I blushed hard. "You'd like to erm. . . . go with me? To Hogsmeade?"

A wide grin appeared on the twin's face. "I'd love that, very much," Fred said. "I've been meaning to try out a few Ton-Tongue Toffees. . . "

"You'll have to tell me how those work," I laughed, nearly spazzing with glee. 

"don't worry," Fred's eyes twinkled. "I will."

~~~~~

"Ten more minutes!" Ruby called from our Common Room. "Then I'm leaving you, Becca!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed from the bathroom, brushing my black-red hair. My family, the Copleys, were obsessively proud of their dark brown locks, so as an act of rebellion, I magically dyed mine upon arriving Hogwarts.

I was pretty ordinary looking, with extremely pale skin and eyes that were exactly the color one would expect a piece of green glass to look after it's laid in the dust for a few years. My nose was simply just a regular nose, and the same went for my mouth.

With such a colorful appearance, with dark black-red hair and bright eyes and a pink mouth, I loved to wear light, neutral colors like heather and gray and cream. 

For the trip, I picked out a faded mint green shirt and paired it with a plaid Muggle skirt and old trainers. I had a feeling, that with Fred Weasley, heels would not be a good choice.

"Come on, you looked gorgeous five minutes ago, okay? Let's go! Anthony Goldstein is waiting for me downstairs!" Ruby yelled, opening the bathroom door. 

Anthony Goldstein, the lucky bloke, had asked Ruby to be his date for this trip nearly a month before it, showing how popular and pretty she was. Luna was with a Gryffindor friend by the name of Neville Longbottom. 

They were going as friends, Luna had explained calmly, but even I could see that she was excited about it. She'd even worn her best radish earrings.

Earlier that day, Ruby had made up her own joke about how Fred had "Weasley-ed" his way into my heart. She thought it was hilarious, but I. . . .well, I wasn't exactly sure how it made me feel.

"Okay, I'm ready," I decided, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail with strands of hair coming down. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Ruby groaned. "Luna and what's his name. . . Norbert or something left half an hour ago!"

"Neville," I corrected automatically, stuffing some extra money in my canvas purse before we left.

Fred Weasley and Anthony Goldstein, a dark haired, agreeable looking fellow, were waiting at the foot of the stairs, chatting. It seemed that nearly everyone liked Fred Weasley.

"Let's go boys," Ruby said in her take-charge manner, linking arms with Anthony immediately. "Onward to Hogsmeade!"

The day was nice and sunny, and a delicious breeze ruffled Fred's hair. He smiled at me when I looked up at him often. 

"You look pretty, Becca," Fred smiled at me. He'd taken care with his appearance too: he had on a Irish Quidditch team t-shirt and his red hair looked combed.

"Thanks," I blushed. "I support Irish too."

"Fine team it is. Did you catch the World Cup?" he asked eagerly.

We discussed quidditch until Fred got really excited and started to use terms that I didn't know, so he had to pause and explain.

"So what's our plan?" I asked him as we hung back from Anthony and Ruby. "Zonko's the whole afternoon?"

Fred nodded, his cute smile forever plastered on his face. "We could take some rides, too. . . " he grinned slyly. "They've got loads of Muggle things, like a ferry wheel or whatever that is."

"Sounds wicked," I tried not to gush. In honor of the Triwizard tournament, a few Muggle amusement rides had been set up. From where we were walking, I could see a long roller coaster snaking across the sky and whipping screaming riders out of sight.

"It will be," Fred's eyes glinted evilly, but in a good mischievous way. "Come on."

We hurried towards the town that was decorated quite festively and promptly headed to Zonko's first.

As usual, the store was filled with Hogwarts students, but the employees greeted Fred familiarly and led us immediately to the back of the storeroom. Apparently, Fred was such an avid shopper here that he had special privileges.

"Ah. Wand controlled Whoopie Seat-cushions," Fred smiled, pulling out a few innocent looking seat cushions. "Just a flick of the wrist and---"

"Newly developed, fresh out of the warehouses," the employee said knowledgably, looking at me sideways. 

"What? What's wrong?" Fred looked at the employee quizzically. "Do you have a problem with something?"

The employee colored slightly. "well, she's a _Ravenclaw_ ," he muttered, pointing to my House badge. "And well. . . we don't get a lot of them here."

Well, excuse me!

"She's not just any Ravenclaw," Fred said impatiently but grinning proudly at me. "Becca is the next-to-best prankster in Hogwarts."

I blushed hard and looked down at my feet again. He was sticking up for me! 

And I didn't mind the whole 'next to best' thing either. Who could ever dream of measuring up to Fred and George?

"Right," the employee said disbelievingly. He must not have recognized me from my frequent visits to the joke shop. "Well. . . . er. . . I hear someone at the front of the store calling me. . .I'll be back. . . " he shuffled away embarrassedly.

"What a dolt," Fred shook his head and handed me a few of the seat cushions. "Imagine actually thinking that you're an innocent little Ravie, eh?"

I laughed hard. "Always keeping to the rules, that's me," I said sarcastically. 

We both knew all the times that I had pulled a prank but the Weasley twins were blamed for it. They weren't bitter about---no, in fact, the twins thought it was positively cool how I managed to slip under the radar.

"We oughta stick one of these under Filch's doorway and say they're a gift from Madam Hooch," I sniggered, holding up a fake box of candies that were really mini dung-bombs that exploded when unwrapped "I always did think they fancied each other."

Fred's face lit up. "Excellent," he laughed, helping himself to the heart shaped tin. "Poor old Filch; he'll never know what hit him."

I bounced slightly on my toes from happiness and helped him carry all the joke stuff to the front of the store where we paid for them. 

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Fred asked, stuffing all of them into a bag. "George won't exactly fancy me telling you this but---"

"Come on Fred," I laughed, putting a hand on his arm automatically. "Do you really think I would tell anyone else?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, no, I guess. But it's really important, and my mum can't hear about this either." Fred brushed some hair out of my eyes. "Okay?"

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"Me and George, well, the reason we're developing all this non-Zonko's prank stuff is because we're going to start our own joke shop." Fred's eyes glittered proudly.

I gasped. "Bloody hell, that's amazing," I said in a hushed voice as we hurried out of the joke shop and sat on one of the benches outside. "When did you come up with the idea?"

"Last summer," Fred nodded pridefully. "And we're still trying to perfect a few more products. . . ."

"It's a really big undertaking," I said seriously, moving my hand down to his hand. "I mean, you need to worry about marketing, and taxes, and licenses. . . "

"Ah, Becca, that's where you come in," the red head smiled. "With your brains and your prank ideas, we---meaning, you and me and George---we could be an unstoppable team."

I turned the idea over in my mind. "I'm not sure though," I said honestly, thinking back to my parents. "I mean, I'm not sure that my mum or dad---"

"Please Becca?" Fred pleaded. "I. . .. I would like you to be part of our team. I want you to."

"Alright, alright," I laughed. How could anyone argue with those sparkling brown eyes? "I'll do it."

"Excellent. Shall we celebrate with a butterbeer for two?" Fred proposed, the breeze ruffling his red hair. He had dust smudges on his face and clothes from the back of the store, and I suspected that I did too. We must have been such a sight.

"We shall," I said in mock-grandness, taking his hand and hurrying toward the pub. 

"BECCA! FRED! OI!" Ruby shouted, towing Anthony Goldstein with one hand. 

We slowed down and turned to my friend, who was looking rather excited. 

"They've opened up a new teashop," Ruby said enthusiastically, her fingers interlocked with Anthony's. "Want to go and try it with us?"

"Teashop?" Fred and I both repeated with disgust. Honestly, sometimes it seemed like Ruby didn't know me very well at all.

"Please? It'll be fun!" Ruby giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. She was very take-charge, to the point of bossiness. "It's owned by a witch named Madam Puddifoot's.. Come on, won't you?"

I looked exasperatedly at Fred, who looked thoroughly as revolted as I did. 

"Just for an hour or so, come on!" Ruby plead. She liked to have her own way, but it wasn't like she was a brat or anything. "I've heard they've got simply marvelous scones."

I sighed and allowed us to be towed into the teashop. It was every bit as horrible as my home---frills, ribbons, and lace everywhere. Doilies covered every single flat surface and there were large paintings of couples holding hands.

Oh my Merlin Ruby, what have you done to me?

"Bloody. . . . " I heard Fred snort behind me. 

"sorry about this," I apologized to him as Ruby led us to a lacy looking table. "I'll find a way out of it. . . ."

Ruby was acting like a completely different person around this Anthony character---my only guess was that, for the first time, she really liked him. Usually she only tolerated her dates with a bored tone.

"Hello there, what can I get you?" Madam Puddifoot was a large sort of woman who dressed in the same way she decorated her teashop. Everything about her was round---a round knot of hair on her head, a round face. . . . but currently, she looked as if she was having a bad day.

She stopped and surveyed everyone at our table, nearly beaming at Anthony and Ruby, both of them looking very nice in silk shirts and lace skirts (on Ruby's behalf).

Madam Puddifoot stopped and stared at me and Fred, who looked very out of place in the frilly shop.

"Well then," she cringed at our shabby, non-elegant appearances. "I'm Madam Puddifoot---"

"She looks happy to see us," Fred sniggered. "positively spitting with glee, isn't she?"

"Shhh," I giggled, squeezing his hand to make him shush.

"Isn't this fun?" Ruby babbled as the tea-shop owner bustled away to get us our tea. "This is so much fun!"

Fred and I didn't dare to look at each other for fear that we would burst out laughing.

I looked around the tea shop and its clients---all couples, either snogging already or trying to work up the courage to. I blanched.

A tiny bell tinkled and a gang of Slytherin couples came in, giggling and talking shrilly at the top of their voices. I felt Fred tense up again.

Cups of tea (in pink china, of course) were placed before us, steaming lazily. Madam Puddifoot also laid a plate of hot scones on the table and then looked at me and Fred again, eager to criticize.

"Madam, tell me," Ruby smiled dreamily, looking almost like Luna. "What sorts of people do you get here?"

"Well, we've only opened up a week ago," Madam Puddifoot puffed up proudly. "But mostly we get such refined gentlemen taking out their lovely lady friends for tea." She glared at me and Fred, who were sniggering quietly.

I'm guessing that neither of us fit the whole "gentleman and lady" thing. . . . 

"Something amuses you?" the tea shop owner demanded, looking at us again like we were mud. 

"Nothing at all, madam," Fred smiled innocently at her, but I knew him well enough to detect an edge of sarcasm.

"You'd think some people wouldn't mind dressing up or cleaning themselves before a trip to Hogsmeade. Honestly, the way _some_ people set about around here, looking like urchins," Madam Puddifoot sniffed as she spoke to Ruby, looking at Fred and I again from the corner of her eye.

She bustled away again in an important sort of manner.

"Hey!" I scowled after her, feeling very offended. "We're not urchins!"

"Wonder what would happen if a certain couple of _disgusting_ urchins dropped a slime bomb here?" Fred whispered in my ear, his eyes glinting.

"Oh Fred," I scolded in a reproaching tone but secretly loving the idea. "We can't!"

"It's just a teashop Becca, and she can clean it magically," Fred shrugged, looking excited b y his new idea. "Just a few?"

"Oh no you don't," Ruby snapped at us. "This place is absolutely cute! You can't ruin it with a Slime bomb!"

"Ruby, have you seen the way she's treating us?" I demanded, suspecting that she was too busy staring at Anthony Goldstein to notice anything else. "Besides, the rash that the slime leaves is easily cured by a full-grown witch."

"Personally, I think she left the 'full' grown part behind a long time ago," the red haired boy beside me smirked, eager to get revenge.

"You'll get it trouble then!" Ruby protested. 

"Ah, dear little Ruby," Fred closed his eyes as if she had mortally wounded him. "Since when, as long as you have known Frederick Gideon Weasley---"

"Gideon?" I repeated.

"Er. . . yeah. My mum's brother," Fred said sheepishly. 

"I think it's a cool name," I reassured him. "Very fitting."

"anyways," Fred continued, turning pink a little. "for as long as you've known me, have I ever been intimidated by getting into trouble?"

"No," Ruby confessed honestly. "I guess not."

"Exactly dear," Fred smiled blissfully. "Anytime now, Becca."

"On the count of three," I smirked, wanting to savor the idea of wreaking havoc in a teashop with Fred Weasley. "One. . . two. . . _three!_ "

We threw the slimy globs up into the air and then pummeled towards the exit door, freeing ourselves into the streets just in time to look back and see disgusted couples screaming and yelling. A handful of slime flew our way and I slammed the door fast.

"Yesssss! We did it!" Fred cheered, hugging me and planting a kiss on my mouth before I could comprehend what had happened.

I stared at him in shock, and he seemed to re-gather himself.

"Sorry about that," Fred, turning red, muttered to the ground. "Lost myself there, in the excitement, you know. . . "

"Yeah right," I laughed and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Since when have you ever lost your head in a situation?"

"You're not mad at me?" 

I grinned widely and kissed him, breathing in his boyish, candy-like scent. 

"Oh yes, of course I'm mad at you," I said sarcastically, pulling away. "Because the bloke of my dreams that I've fancied for years just kissed me after we ruined a teashop, and I'm terribly mad! Furious, in fact!"

"I think you need to control your anger then, young Becca," Fred teased back, his red hair sticking up a little from where I'd run my hand through it. "But then again, I like a girl with a temper. . . "

"WEASLEY! COPLEY!" Professor Snape bellowed, running through the street from the teashop and looking angry. "COME HERE!"

"Busted," I muttered, though not feeling at all remorseful. Fred had just said he liked me!

Madam Puddifoot, coated in a thick green slime, waddled after Snape, looking livid.

"You two! My teashop! Ruined! By you two!" she shrieked, pointing a thick finger at us. "In the kitchen! Wash dishes! Work all day!" She was so angry that she couldn't even form complete sentences.

"And, you both will be completing detention with me," Snape smirked. "skinning toads. No gloves. Tonight."

Madam Puddifoot and Snape looked at us curiously to see why Fred and I both had these huge smiles on our faces.

"and tomorrow night!" Snape added, hoping to make us cringe or flinch. He seemed put out by how little upset we were by the punishments.

"Yessir," I said in a perfectly innocent voice. "Toad skinning it is. Ever so sorry about the teashop, Madam Puddifoot---"

"----We urchins," Fred finished for me. "Just can't help ourselves, can we?"

"Dishes!" shrilled Madam Puddifoot, pointing into her messy teashop. "Now!"

Fred and I walked casually back in, bumping arms and shoulders playfully with each other.

I grinned at my future boyfriend. "Now, the real question is---" 

Fred knew exactly what I was thinking. "---what's Snape doing in the teashop?"

 

 

 

wherefore art thou Romeo? In Zonko's, of course!

That darn Fred Weasley

Weasley Your Way in my Heart

Because he's Fred Weasely, of course

Joke your way to my heart {Fred Weasley}


End file.
